1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video-song accompaniment apparatus and, more particularly, to a video-song accompaniment apparatus having a reservation function permitting display of title and associated lyrics of the first measure of a reserved song before a currently performed song ends. A corresponding operating method is also disclosed.
The instant application is based on Korean Patent Application No. 94-14324, which is incorporated herein by reference for all purposes.
2. Brief Discussion of Related Art
A video-song accompaniment apparatus, commonly called a karaoke machine, displays lyrics on a video display device according to an accompaniment signal, enabling a user viewing the displayed lyrics to sing the displayed song in time to the accompaniment signal.
The reservation function of a video-song accompaniment apparatus permits reservation of a song which is going to be performed next. A reservation function is useful when many persons use a single apparatus.
When using the reservation function, a user first selects a number of a desired song by referring to printed matter on which a title, a song number, etc., are written. Then, the user inputs the song number for reservation using a reservation key. The video-song accompaniment apparatus stores the song numbers input by reservation and, after a currently performed song ends, reproduces the reserved songs in order of reservation input. A video-song accompaniment apparatus may display the number of a reserved song through a segment display device or by using subtitle information on a screen.
However, although the song number is displayed using the segment display device or is displayed onto a background image, it is difficult for a user to equate the song number with the desired song. That is, a user cannot easily associate the song's title or the lyrics of the first measure of a selected song, with the song number, which is arbitrarily designated by an apparatus supplier.